


You Were Right

by superscavenger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/F, Kidnapping, some blood tw, tw blood, tw mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Kara are the only ones left at the office. When a man comes looking for Cat and pulls a gun on the both of them, it's got to be the day that Kara's powers are blown out after an altercation with Bizarro.  Post Blood Bonds (1x09).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Right

**Author's Note:**

> My first crack at a Supercat fic, hope you all enjoy. One shot for now, but I have other ideas for other stories up my sleeve.

Kara shoves yet another pot sticker in her mouth as she taps away at her keyboard.She’s setting up Cat’s trip to Gotham, following her successful attempt to arrange an interview with the multimillionaire Bruce Wayne. 

 

Kara doesn’t exactly like the guy…he did have a rather public spat with her cousin, after all.But Cat had let her know rather vehemently that Bruce Wayne wasn’t exactly in for an easy ride. 

 

The part-time Superhero can’t say she’s not looking forward to seeing a power hungry billionaire get grilled by the Queen of All Media on national Television.It’s supposed to be a rather glorious, one-time return to TV Interviewing for Cat and she’s been incredibly stressed the entire week, working long after Winn and James went home on what she was going to ask the entrepreneur.

 

Kara always stayed until Cat left. 

 

She couldn’t help but worry. 

 

Cat had been pushing herself to the limit and Kara had noticed her edginess due to not seeing her son as much. 

 

Kara looks behind her, chewing the last few morsels of her dinner as she saw Cat, staring at her screen more intently than when she was writing her exposé on well…Kara. 

 

She picks up her empty container, seeing Cat’s still full container going cold beside her computer.The container which, quite strangely, she’d asked Kara to leave her food in and not set out on a plate for her as usual. 

 

That’s when Kara also notices the second pair of glasses sitting on Cat’s face.Somebody so powerful couldn’t really look ridiculous, but she’s getting damn close. 

 

And yet she’s still beautiful. 

 

_Yes, so she has a little crush on her boss.It began when Adam came to town - swanning in, reluctantly starting to rebuild the relationship with his mother only for it to come crashing down when he’d disrespected Carter - and Kara in the process.She’d never seen Cat so angry as she tore into her estranged son, telling him that if he ever talked about her son like that again, or spoke to Kara - yes, Kara, not Kiera - in such a way again, he would have him forcibly removed from the premises.He hadn’t come back since that day, and the fact that Kara now knew Cat cared about her more than just having to defend her from her mother just…set things in motion._

 

_Not to mention she’s drop dead gorgeous, powerful and the smartest woman Kara knows.Even her sister isn’t as smart._

 

_Did she mention she’s really into smart people?_

 

_She began to notice the dresses Cat wore to work more, how they fit her body, and how she carried herself with such a posture that could intimidate The Rock._

 

_She’d also grown softer since the incident.Yes, she was still rather…mean, but Kara dealt with it much better that she used to.In addition, she and Kara had ended up at the same Martini bar a few times, and she’d considered it a breakthrough when she finally told Cat she was more a Bourbon fan than a Martini lover._

 

_Cat smiled with a cheeky glint in her eye, and she would have found it disconcerting had she not followed it up with clicking her fingers at the bartender and demanding a double of Blanton’s Single Barrel for her ‘wonderful’ assistant._

 

_She admires her, and her little crush grows bigger every day._

 

‘Miss Grant, how’s it going?’ 

 

She’s met with a glare that could rival her own heat vision. 

 

‘Okay, so it’s…going…but don’t you think…I don’t know, maybe you should take a 10 minute break?At least eat some food?’

 

Cat’s eyes flick back to her screen as she holds up the almost empty glass of jellybeans, as if to say that’s remotely enough to make her brain function. 

 

‘Miss Grant…’

 

‘What do you want, Kiera?’ She snaps, finally looking into Kara’s eyes head on. 

 

Kara knows her next move might be a little bit risky, even if the office is now completely empty. 

 

She tentatively reaches over the desk and carefully takes off the extra pair of glasses Cat has so haphazardly put on herself. 

 

She awaits Cat’s reaction, and when all she gets is a resigned sigh and a pair of closed eyes, she deems it…safe to continue. 

 

‘Okay, so I’m going to take this food, heat it up, and you can stretch your legs.You’ve been sat there long enough to take a flight to London,’ she says lightly, smiling slightly at Cat with careful eyes. 

 

She looks back from the door when she sees Cat standing up, about to slam her computer screen down and shut the laptop, she reacts swiftly.

 

‘Woah, wait, Miss Grant?’ 

 

Cat’s eyes pierce into her skull and she’s gripping the laptop monitor with all her strength.

 

‘You might wanna…save your work…’ 

 

The media mogul’s eyes snap to the screen, and she is frantically clicking the save button when Kara leaves her office quickly, smiling to herself. 

 

She really wishes she could use her laser vision on Cat’s food, but her powers had suffered another blowout after facing off with her doppelganger, Bizarro.She knew they would come back by tomorrow morning, but even so, it was just…annoying.She microwaves the food and returns to the office seeing Cat leaning on the ledge of her balcony, her hair blowing gently in the cool fall wind. 

 

As she takes the food out, Cat seems more aware of her surroundings than a few minutes before, turning round to face Kara and smiling, just that little bit. 

 

She hasn’t smiled widely, properly, in a while.All this Bruce Wayne nonsense, her oldest son rocking up into town, mistaking Kara for Supergirl (or so she thought…) really has taken its toll on her. 

 

Kara doesn’t regret keeping her secret from Cat.She’s a celebrity as it is, it’s simply for her prolonged protection.The more she knows, the more danger she’s in. 

 

‘Thank you Kiera.You know, I have rather had a tough week, but there are times when you do set me straight.And don’t take this lightly, my momentarily depleted brain capacity is most likely what’s causing such sappy garbage to come out of my head.’ 

 

‘Of course, Miss Grant.Oh, before I forget, your flights are booked for the evening before, so you should have a good few hours with Carter before you leave for the airport, he has a half day on Friday.’ 

 

‘Perfect,’ she mumbles happily, taking a piece of chicken and shoving it in her mouth without the usual demureness she sports.

 

‘I’ll be honest, Miss Grant, I’m looking forward to seeing what you can fire at Mr Wayne.’

 

Cat chuckles dryly at her assistant’s almost out-of-character comment, and puts her fingers that still hold her custom made chopsticks to her mouth.

 

‘Why’s that?’

 

‘Let’s just say after meeting Supergirl and growing up hearing about Superman’s amazing feats, I’m more of a Superfan myself.’ 

 

‘You and me both, Kiera, you and me both.When Bruce Wayne and his ‘buddy’ Batman attack Superman,’ she begins, fishing one last piece of teriyaki chicken from the container and sitting lightly on the edge of the chair, ‘they attack Supergirl.They may not be a complete package deal, but the fact that they’re cousins means that when Superman’s reputation is dented, Supergirl’s doesn’t fare well either.Even if Supergirl’s capabilities and her heroism separate her from Superman, there’s still that link there and if the boring billionaire thinks he can tarnish my creation he has another thing coming.’ 

 

Kara smiles a smile only reserved for Cat Grant, eyes shining brightly and lips pinned together in a tight but almost cheeky grin. 

 

‘Well, whatever amazing things you’ve been coming up with, Miss Grant, I’m sure you’re going to kick his ass.’ 

 

Cat raises her eyebrows at such crass language from her normally innocent assistant. 

 

She kind of likes it on her. 

 

‘Yes, well…you’ve seen my show before.If I’m anything like I was then, he’s done for,’ Cat declares, getting up momentarily and putting the empty dish on the windowsill. 

 

‘As you said, Miss Grant, these things are like riding a bike.You never really lose it,’Kara says fondly, remembering the day Cat decided she was going to throw everything she had into writing the article on Supergirl.

 

‘So you do listen,’ Cat murmurs under her breath. 

 

Kara gives her a small, thin lipped smile before getting up to go back inside. 

 

‘Kiera, wait,’ Cat says, grabbing Kara’s wrist softly. 

 

She’s stunned by the movement but she can’t find it in her to relinquish herself from the woman’s grip.She really, really doesn’t want to.

 

‘What I said, before…about sappy garbage and whatnot,’ Cat starts, breathing so slowly Kara can hear every motion of her lungs and it’s blowing her mind like an atom bomb. 

 

Each breath is so smooth and intoxicating. 

 

‘But I really don’t give you enough credit.You know what I want before I know what I want, and you do everything I ask, tell and demand of you without any questions and with the utmost grace.I don’t deserve you.’

 

‘Miss Grant, don’t be silly…’

 

‘I’m serious.You deserve better than being my assistant.’

 

‘Well…’

 

‘Yes?’

 

_I don’t just want to be your assistant…_

 

Kara looks down at their still entwined hands, Cat not moving a muscle.The look on her face is softer than she’s ever seen it. 

 

It’s gorgeous. 

 

But the time just isn’t right. 

 

She lets Cat’s hand go, and she swears she can feel her grip almost pulling her back before she does so. 

 

‘It’s nothing, don’t worry Miss Grant,’ Kara says, walking back into the office momentarily and going to the drink counter.

 

‘Can I get you a scotch?’

 

She doesn’t hear Cat reply for a good few seconds, and she can tell by the woman’s breathing that she’s flustered by what’s just transpired. 

 

‘There you go again, knowing what I want before I want it,’ she finally says. 

 

She waits patiently for a moment until she hears a clang come from inside her office, a glass breaking on the marble counter.

 

‘Kiera, are you alright in there?You haven’t dropped one of the Waterfords again, have you?’ she quips, getting up and striding into her office with a renewed spring in her step.

 

One that dies as soon as she sees what’s happening inside it. 

 

‘Put your hands where I can see them, Miss Grant.Now.’

 

A man has come into her office and put Kara in a violently tight headlock, and is pointing a gun at her, his finger shaking on the trigger. 

 

Kara’s frozen in place, and seeing Cat’s face turn into one of terror doesn’t help. 

 

She’s never seen Cat lose her composure so swiftly before. 

 

It’s horrible to watch. 

 

He lets Kara go roughly, not taking his eyes away from Cat as he beckons her over.Kara coughs a little, but it’s not as bad as it would have been had she been human. 

 

‘Go to the private elevator, do not set off the alarm.We’re taking it down to the basement car park.Go, now!’

 

From the floor, Kara sees Cat flinch at his suddenly raised voice, and then feels him grab her own arm violently, dragging her up from the floor so she walks with him following Cat, his gun still trained at the back of her head. 

 

_Come on, powers, where the hell are you?_

 

Cat and Kara stand side by side while he keeps the gun at Cat’s head, and Kara can now see her fear creeping through her eyes in the form of tears.She knows she desperately doesn’t want to let them fall. 

 

She feels a shove at the back of her head, forcing her to look forward. 

 

Kara wishes she felt bad about wanting to blast his brain to bits for that, and for making Cat feel like this. 

 

Who the hell is he, anyway?

 

They arrive in the car park, and he stalks straight to the personal car she keeps down here for emergencies only, keys already in hand.

 

‘Can you actually drive, Grant?’

 

When Cat doesn’t answer, he bellows it in her ear, and when Cat only nods silently, it takes everything for Kara not to swivel round and sock him in the jaw.She knows it won’t do the situation any good when she can’t follow it up with kicking him into the wall 50 metres away. 

 

He presses the keys into her hand hard, shoving her in the driver’s seat and ordering Kara into the front seat. 

 

He takes another gun from a holster and points guns at both their heads.

 

‘Just so there’s no funny business, ladies,’ he remarks, his eyes boring into the rearview mirror.Cat can’t look him in the eye. 

 

He directs Cat to where he wants to go, the pistol pressing into the back of her headrest the entire time, and Kara swears she sees a tear fall from her right eye. 

 

Hell, she’s surprised she’s not crying herself.Then again, she’s probably too consumed with anger to do that right now. 

 

He gets the two women out of the car, putting blindfolds on the both of them and shoving them in an unknown direction. 

 

She tries to will her x-ray vision to work, but Kara just can’t kickstart her powers. 

 

She hates Bizarro right now more than she did when she shot a freezing pulse into her spine. 

 

The blindfolds are ripped from both their faces, and they’re facing each other.Both of them are strapped to a hard chair, and Kara still doesn’t have the strength to move. Bright yellow lights are the only solace from darkness in the room, beating down on the two of them.Cat’s face now has more than just one tear streak down it, and she knows that those tears aren’t for her, not about her.They’re for Carter.They’re even for Adam.Hell, maybe they’re even for Kara. 

 

She built an empire with her name etched into it, but Cat Grant is still the most selfless woman in National City besides Alex.

 

‘Miss Grant, I want to settle a score with you.Do you have any idea who I am?’

 

‘You’re a terrorist, and I don’t settle scores with terrorists.’

 

The fire is back, and Kara really, really appreciates it.

 

Until a fist comes flying at her face. 

 

She takes the hit hard, her lip splitting like it never really should and blood sputtering from her mouth as she regains herself. 

 

Kara only just looks up to see Cat, her horrified expression returning as she sees Kara’s blood drip from her face to the floor. 

 

He calms down instantly, pulling up a chair and straddling it, leaning on the backrest. 

 

‘I’m no terrorist, Miss Grant.I’m just an employee’s family,’ he says lightly, pulling a small photo out of his pocket.He holds it in Cat’s face, and her features quiver with a hint of recognition. 

 

‘Ravenna,’ she murmurs thickly. 

 

Kara recalls the story well.Ravenna Molensky was a Senior Sports Editor at Catco, and she died in the earthquake two years ago at the football stadium in National City.Cat Grant herself had promised the family, which only consisted of her husband Declan and her mother Dorothy Parker that she would have Catco cover the funeral expenses and that they would receive the compensation they deserved. 

 

The financial board took too long arguing over how to fund such things in the midst of rebuilding after an earthquake, and they struck the deal off, despite Cat’s promise.Cat tried to push it further, but all of her advisors set her strongly against such a public palaver after the citywide devastation. 

 

The family never followed up. 

 

Kara guesses this is the follow up. 

 

‘Her mother died, of heartbreak, you know.All because she didn’t have the money to bury her daughter properly.We lost everything in that earthquake, and you promised you could put it all back together. You never did,’ he says, turning round again, knocking his chair away, and this time socking Kara in the gut. 

 

Kara groans in pain and she hears Cat let out a quiet sob. 

 

‘Please stop,’ she says, her sincerity something Kara has only heard a handful of times. 

 

She notices that she’s not really spitting out blood this time, but the taste of iron is still foul in her mouth. 

 

‘Why should I?It’s not like she means anything to you, and besides, she’s not dead.Not like my wife.

 

‘My name is Declan Molensky, Miss Grant.And you’re going to give me all the money I want.All the money I deserve.’

 

‘If you’re going to bludgeon my assistant and taunt me with stupid one liners I’m not giving you anything,’ Cat growled, staring up at him with defiance. 

 

‘You might as well give in, Miss Grant.Supergirl can’t come to your rescue now, the entire building is lined with lead. Nobody knows you’re here.’

 

He’s right.Nobody knows Cat’s whereabouts.Carter is with his father, James is out with Lucy and Winn went home hours ago.Her driver was sent home early.

 

And Supergirl does know she’s here. 

 

She just can’t help her. 

 

‘Oh, and by the way, don’t think I don’t notice that she’s actually important to you.’ 

 

He points sharply at Kara, who glares daggers into his back.She moves her fingers around and flexes her hands as best she can. There’s nothing she can do right now, but she’ll bide her time. 

 

Something’s got to kickstart her powers soon.

 

She just can’t believe her glasses are still clinging to her stupid face. 

 

‘Mr Molensky, I cannot wire transfer you a penny while I am confined to this chair and contained in this infernal building.’

 

‘Don’t worry, I have all I need for that.All I need from you is an electronic signature.’

 

‘Oh, fabulous.Bring out the champagne while you’re at it, why don’t you?’

 

‘Get smart with me again and her nose will crack this time.’ 

 

Cat pipes down quickly, glancing at Kara’s already bloodied face. 

 

It pains her so much to see Kara this way.She’s such an innocent wallflower who deserve to shine, and yet she’s been dragged into a mess that was never, and never should be hers.

 

‘I’ll go and get the computer, and you two stay put.This will happen soon enough.’

 

He stalks into the darkness, leaving Cat and Kara in the light. 

 

‘Whatever he does to me, Miss Grant, don’t give him the money.He has no right to demand anything from you, even after what’s happened.It’s not your fault.’

 

‘He’s not touching you again.’

 

‘Miss Grant, please.Don’t do something that doesn’t need to be done.’

 

‘What doesn’t need to be done is you on the floor bleeding out in front of me because of my mistake!’ Cat explodes, her eyes frantic with worry and panic and her arms flexing from straining to free herself from the chair.

 

‘Miss..’

 

‘Cat, Kara, It’s Cat. If we get out of this you are to never use the title Miss Grant except for in public again, understood?’ 

 

‘Yes, Mi…Cat.’ 

 

‘Okay.I’m going to sign this deal, whatever it is, and we are getting out of here.Am I clear?’

 

When Kara hesitates, she can tell Cat is about to get even more angry, so she backs down. ‘Yes.’ 

 

‘And Kara?’

 

‘Yeah?’

 

‘Additionally, if we get out of this, I would like to buy you a drink, how does that sound?’ her voice is harsh, and pained, but she knows it’s genuine.

 

‘Right now? Incredible.’

 

Wait, was that…had Cat Grant just asked her out? Or…

 

She doesn’t have time to think about it as Cat speaks once more.It’s a little musical to her ears in such a desperate situation.

 

‘Is there any chance he could turn this lights down?It’s like an artificial sun in here.Might as well be a tanning bed.’

 

Kara looks towards the bright lights, and it brings her back to the memory.

 

_She’d been under it for hours, and she felt so, so alive.When the sun was down and she needed to recharge, this bed was a Godsend._

 

_Alex used to tell her she’d get too much of a tan if she stayed there too long, but she felt so fresh._  

 

That’s when it clicks. 

 

_She notices that she’s not really spitting out blood this time._

 

_She moves her fingers around and flexes her hands as best she can._

 

She moves her little finger over the handcuffs, and there’s a dent in the side of it. 

 

One she definitely couldn’t feel earlier. 

 

‘Cat, don’t do anything.Don’t give him money, don’t agree to anything, don’t do anything.I’m going to handle this.’

 

‘What did I just say, Kiera?’ 

 

Back to the old name.The one she used to assert authority. 

 

‘I am asking you to trust me.Also, to not hate me for what I’m about to do.’ 

 

Her face didn’t hurt at all anymore. 

 

Cat doesn’t have the time to answer when Molensky comes back in, a tablet in his hand. 

 

‘When you’re ready, Miss Grant.’

 

She looks at Kara pointedly, and looks up at the guy, her head held high and her jawline set. 

 

‘I won’t be transferring anything to you, Mr Molensky.I’m afraid I don’t keep promises to people who kidnap me and coerce me to do their will.Ever.’

 

He growls loudly, and lunges at Kara who knows exactly what’s coming.

 

‘Why harm her?She’s only my assistant.If you’re going to hurt the narcissist, why don’t you hurt the narcissist herself?’

 

He whips his head around, his eyes on fire, and drags Cat out of his seat by her collar, bringing his gun out of his holster. 

 

‘You’re a monster.’

 

‘That’s you, actually, Declan.’

 

Molensky, Cat’s collar still in hand and gun to her neck, turns around and sees Kara, steadfast and angry eyes boring into him from her seat. 

 

‘I never thought I’d say that, I never thought that I would completely stop believing in somebody, but now I have.You did suffer, you did go through terrible things.But to react like this?To beat somebody, torment another, kidnap them for something that was never actually their fault?You’re not a good person.Your wife wouldn’t have wanted you to do this.You could stop now, and she would prefer that, I know she would.’

 

‘You didn’t know my wife.And you don’t know me.The good in me died the day she did.And trust me when I say it’s not coming back.

 

‘It’s time Cat Grant pays for what she’s done.’

 

He puts the gun to her head, and she closes her eyes as tears leak from them, silent sobs wracking her body in the tight hold of this monstrous man. 

 

‘You leave me no choice, then,’ Kara says, and Cat opens her eyes to see Kara looking at her with love, and…sorrow. 

 

She never thought she’d see Kara look at her like that. 

 

She kind of always wanted to…thought she would never have admitted it. 

 

_No, she did not hire her assistant for her looks. Not at all.She was efficient, smart, learned quickly, and didn’t get in her way…it was simply an added bonus that she was the cutest assistant she’d ever had._

 

_It was incessantly annoying when Kiera wouldn’t stop apologising, or repeating over and over, ‘Of course Miss Grant,’but there times when Cat caught herself asking for inane things just for Kiera to come into her office.Just to see that beautiful face._

 

_It got worse after she mistook for Supergirl.Things were awkward for a while, almost like a breakup.But it was okay.She finally started standing up for herself in a way that wouldn’t have lost her her job._

_She began to respect her more and more.Notice her more and more.She repeated one phrase to herself like a mantra - ‘This can’t be.’_

 

_It couldn’t, not really.They were boss and employee, it wasn’t really right._

 

_Having said that, there was no rule against it._

 

_Since she finally found out Kara wasn’t really that into Martinis, and started to learn more about her, they became friends of a sort.Cat would never, ever admit that out loud, but it was the little things that said it._

 

_Kara putting a blanket over her when she fell asleep on her couch.Kara bringing a warm coat out to the balcony when it was unseasonably cold and almost insisting she put it on - six months ago she would have never let her do that.But now she simply smiles and accepts it, the gratitude pouring through her features as if she couldn’t keep a lid on it._

 

_When Cat went over to her pot of jellybeans, knowing that there was only really less than a handful left, she dejectedly picked up the lid to find it full to the brim._

 

_She hadn’t even told her._

 

_It was these things, these thoughtful actions that were not just that of an assistant, but of a friend._

 

_It was at the Metropolis benefit launch hosted by Lex Luthor where she finally admitted to herself that what she felt towards Kara was no longer just friendship._

 

_She waited outside Cat’s office for her, and when the older woman came out of the bathroom behind her office and came out to Kara’s desk, it would be a lie to say she wasn’t stunned._

 

_Kara was wearing a simple figure hugging black dress, with a small slit in the middle, just showing that little bit more of her cleavage._

 

_Her mantra was thrown out the window._

 

_‘You ready, Miss Grant?’Kara can’t say she hasn’t noticed Cat’s eyes rake up her body._

 

_She can’t say she doesn’t like it, either._

 

_‘When you are, Kiera,’ she replies, smiling cheekily._

 

_She’s almost surprised when Kara holds out her arm for Cat to put hers in, but she takes it and smiles wider than she ever has with her assistant._

 

_Her friend._

 

_…her crush.It sounds stupid, given how old she is and she’s, well the Queen of All Media (she still loves that since Kara dubbed her as such).And she has a crush._

 

_She doesn’t really care, though._

 

_She has a crush on Kara Danvers, and she’s still calling her Kiera._

 

_Goddammit._

 

 

Cat looks her straight in the eye, and she sees so much sincerity.What’s going on?

 

‘You were right,’ Kara muttered softly. She smiles slightly and Cat looks confused, and it’s only when Kara’s face morphs into one of complete determination, the one Cat only sees when Kara mysteriously stalks out of the office at least twice a day.Realisation washes over her. 

 

Complete and utter realisation.

 

_She is Supergirl._

 

Kara breaks the handcuffs behind her back, and stands tall.She throws her glasses away and takes a step, and Molensky can’t believe what he’s seeing.He takes the gun away from Cat’s head, pointing it at her.

 

‘What the-‘ 

 

‘There may not be a way for Supergirl to get in here now…but you weren’t going to consider that maybe she already was.’ 

 

Molensky’s eyes widen as she fries his gun in his hand, and he drops it before his hand burns.He loses his grip on Cat and she stamps on his foot with her stiletto for good measure, diving to the floor to dodge whatever Kara had next for him. 

 

She watches in awe as Kara stalks towards Declan like a predator towards their prey, and he only barely manages to block when she throws a punch faster than a Maserati. 

 

It still throws him to the floor 6 feet away, but he gets up with gritted teeth and a deathly glare.He launches into a run, seemingly going in for a tackle. 

 

Kara goes into her defensive stance, and sees Cat on the floor, clutching one knee and holding herself upright with the other hand. She’s watching in horror, and Kara only sees the tears that are cascading down her face when Declan barrels into her. 

 

She curses herself for losing her focus, and he’s standing over her with a predatory look on his face.

 

‘Well, would you look at that, I have Supergirl on her back.’

 

‘You’re gonna regret that sentence ever came out of your mouth,’ she replies bitterly, kicking him hard in the crotch area; he obviously isn’t a skilled fighter, leaving himself completely open to attack, but she still needs to keep her cool. 

 

She picks him up off the ground and takes him roughly by the collar, his feet dragging on the hard floor. 

 

‘Tell me why,’ she demands, her anger rising in her chest, slowly but surely. 

 

‘Why does it matter?I wanted her, not you.’

 

‘She is under my protection. And you did beat me, if you remember.’ 

 

‘I didn’t think Supergirl could bleed.’

 

‘She can’t.And thanks to your nice light show, my powers are stronger than ever.I can hear every single beat your heart ever takes, I can feel the blood pumping through your veins.I can see inside you, every breath your lungs gulp in.I am infinitely more powerful than any human.So you may be able to punch me once, maybe twice.But I will come at you with everything I have if you ever go near Cat Grant again.She is more special and more incredible than you will ever hope to be.’

 

She leans in closer to him, and his face is the picture of terror.It’s almost gratifying to watch for Cat.

 

‘You’re going to jail.And when you get out, you better remember this, because I will be watching you.’

 

She punches him in the face, knocking him out and letting him fall to the floor.She’s pulsing with anger, and even without super hearing or x-ray vision, Cat can notice it from a mile away. 

 

The older woman rises from where she stood, walking over slowly to where Kara is breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down.

 

Cat tentatively reaches her arm out, gently resting her small hand on Kara’s bicep. 

 

‘Kara…it’s okay.It’s over.It’s okay,’ she says, repeating it softly until Kara turns into Cat’s arms swiftly. 

 

Cat lets Supergirl hug her closely, Kara burying her face into her boss’ shoulder.She can feel the tears slowly soaking her dirty blouse, and she only holds on tighter. 

 

She can feel Kara’s body loosen, the tension in her muscles dying down with every second she’s enveloped in Cat’s welcoming embrace.Cat sighs and threads a hand lightly into Kara’s hair, and she can feel Kara’s breathing slow and even out. 

 

‘You saved my life, Kara,’ she whispers, taking Kara’s head slowly off her shoulder. 

 

‘I’d do it over and over again,’ she replies, looking at Cat’s lips for a moment then up to her eyes with a solemn gaze. 

 

Cat takes the hand out of Kara’s hair and rests it on her cheek.Kara leans into the touch, placing a hand over Cat’s ever so gently. 

 

‘Supergirl without the suit.You’re a hero every day, Kara.To your family, your friends, to me.Even without the Supersuit.’

 

‘Thank you,’ Kara says tearily, her eyes closing for a moment as she lets tears flow.

 

Cat looks so close to kissing her, but she doesn’t want that.Not right now. 

 

She wants it to be when they’re both emotionally…sober. 

 

‘Shall we get out of here?’Kara says, taking Cat’s hand away from her face and gripping it hard. 

 

‘Absolutely.’

 

~()~

 

Fifteen minutes later, a Range Rover pulls up outside the abandoned factory, followed by an ambulance and four police cars.Kara’s managed to find her glasses and put them back on, ready to explain away anything 

 

Cat comments that she believes it’s a little bit of an overkill, but that dies as soon as she sees Carter get out of the Range Rover. 

 

The boy launches himself at her mother, babbling about how worried he was about her and not being able to stop as his mother gripped him almost as hard as Supergirl could.

 

Alex and Hank get out of the front, and Kara smiles at her sister as she walks over quickly. 

 

‘I didn’t think this was under the DEO’s Jurisdiction,’ she quips, hugging Alex tightly as she spoke to Hank over her shoulder.

 

‘It’s not.We were just making sure you were okay.’ 

 

She grins at him, and he gives her that small cocky smile that could be seen as happiness.Maybe. Sometimes. He’s too tough for that. 

 

Alex jabs Kara lightly in the stomach and they both turn towards the building, where Molensky is being dragged out by the police. 

 

‘Maybe the DEO should take him.He knows I’m Supergirl,’ Kara says with a small panic in her voice, and Alex stills it with her hand on her shoulder. 

 

‘I can take care of that.You’re not the only one who’s been working on controlling their powers.All he’ll remember is that you got a rather extraordinary adrenaline rush.’ He backs away and heads to the police car, talking to the officer fondly. 

 

But Kara isn’t looking at that any more. She’s gazing at the mother cradling her son in her arms, all her worries and doubts being eradicated by just his mere touch. 

 

‘Go,’ Alex says, smiling fondly at her adoptive sister. 

 

‘But Alex…’

 

‘Go.Hank and I will be just fine.She’ll probably want more answers than you’ve given her and anyway, she’s not gonna talk.She wasn’t going to the last time.’ 

 

Kara grins childishly and plants a swift kiss on her sister’s cheek, before bounding over to Cat and Carter. 

 

‘Hey, Kara!’Carter sees her and hurls himself into her arms.‘I’m so glad you and Mom are alright,’ he says into her shoulder. 

 

‘You and me both, kid.’

 

‘Mom said you went all wapow on that guy in there.Pretty awesome.’

 

‘Thanks.Do you…’ she looks up at Cat, who is smiling fondly at her assistant.

 

‘Do you wanna know how I did it?’

 

Carter immediately replies with a yes, and then Cat catches on.She takes Kara’s wrist and lets her eyes bore into the other woman’s.

 

‘Are you sure?’

 

Kara only nods with a small smile on her face. 

 

She takes a few glances around to make sure nobody is looking, and then takes the hair toggle out of her hair. 

 

When she removes her glasses, she could swear Carter was about to collapse at the rate his heart was going.

 

‘You’re…you’re…’

 

‘Yes, Carter.Your mother’s assistant isn’t just a superhero at the office,’ Cat quips, fondly brushing the back of his hair. 

 

‘Your assistant is Supergirl,’ Carter murmurs to himself. 

 

‘But…but I told you she was pretty!I…oh my god,’he babbles to himself, his face turning red. 

 

‘Hey, hey Carter.It’s okay.There are others who have been known to do that, and that will probably do that in the future,’ Kara jokes, looking up at Cat…who has bitten her bottom lip softly. 

 

Kara kind of wishes she’d kissed Cat in the moment, but it’s better like this.She knows she’s got so much to look forward to. 

 

‘Carter.’

 

The three turn to see Alex smiling at them from a few metres away. 

 

‘Do you wanna see the radars in the back of the Rover? While Hank’s busy.’

 

‘So his name isn’t Mulder, then?’

 

‘Nope.And I’m not Scully, either.Carter, I’ll be there in a sec?’

 

‘Awesome!’ 

 

He barrels towards the car as Alex takes a few steps forward, grinning at Kara who looks happier than ever.

 

‘Cat Grant, meet Alex Danvers.My big sister,’ says Kara, almost having a fit at the fact her two favourite people were meeting. 

 

‘Miss Danvers.A pleasure.Your sister is quite the credit to you,’ Cat declares, heartily shaking Alex’s hand.For someone who’s a downright germaphobe, it’s leaps in a good direction. 

 

‘I hear she’s an incredible assistant when it comes down to it, too,’ Alex replies, letting go of the CEO’s hand and planting both in her back pockets. 

 

‘Guys, stop, oh my god,’ Kara squirms, not being able to take all these embarrassing compliments.She’s never really been good at that. 

 

‘I’ll leave you two alone,’ Alex murmurs, noticing the slight tension between the media mogul and her sister. 

 

Cat watches Alex go, and when she’s sure she’s out of earshot, she takes her handbag from her arm.

 

_Whack._

 

‘Ow, Cat!What the hell!’

 

‘You! Lied! To! Me!’ Cat adds a hit to every word for good measure.

 

‘Come on, Cat, stop!’

 

She drops the handbag on the concrete, a Louis Vuitton too. 

 

‘Why didn’t you just let me believe it?’

 

‘You were going to fire me!’

 

‘It was for the best!’

 

‘No.Cat,’ she takes a step towards her boss, friend, her crush…whatever she is, and puts her hands on her upper arms. 

 

‘Firing me would put my ability to do my job as Supergirl in a lot of danger.This job, my friends, you… all of it keeps me human.It keeps me sane.’

 

‘Please, don’t fire me.I love this job, I really do.’

 

Cat looks into her eyes and sees the absolute earnestness inside them. 

 

‘I won’t fire you, Kara.I promise.’

 

Kara smiles, tears glistening in her eyes for the thousandth time that day.

 

‘Cat, when you asked me out for a drink in there, did you mean…you know…out out?’

 

The CEO raises her eyebrow at her assistant’s childish manner, but smirks at her nonetheless. 

 

‘I did mean ‘out out’, yes.’

 

‘Could we make it dinner?’

 

Cat’s smirk turned into a full on beam, and she puts her hand on Kara’s cheek, just like in the building.

 

‘Only if you kiss me first.’

 

‘Deal,’ Kara says, already putting her hand behind Cat’s neck and pulling her in swiftly for a kiss. 

 

When their lips, touch it’s like magic, and Kara savours every minute of it.

 

She feels Cat’s hand through her hair again, and it’s enough to make her sigh into her mouth. 

 

They don’t deepen the kiss too much, wanting some anticipation of what was to come. When they break apart, foreheads still together and breathing hard, Cat giggles. Literally _giggles._

 

Kara can’t help but do the same, and Cat takes her hand and they begin to walk to the Rover, swinging their joined hands like a couple of teenagers.

 

‘So, does tomorrow sound good, Miss Grant?’

 

‘Fabulous, Kiera,’ she drawls, side-eyeing the superhero before continuing.‘But only if you let me plan it.’

 

‘But -‘

 

‘No buts.You plan everything, it’s literally your job.I’m planning it.Understood?’

 

‘As you wish, Miss Grant.’

 

Cat smirks again, and they part ways to get into the Rover from either side, meeting an excitable Carter in the middle. 

 

As Hank drives them back to the centre of National City, Kara glances at Alex, who’s already arguing about Settlers of Catan with Carter and her boss, her crush, no…lover. 

 

Lover suits Cat a lot better than crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about fandom stuff including this at superpuppydanvers on tumblr.


End file.
